tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 16
The sixteenth season of the television series will start airing on February 20th, 2012 in the UK and in April in the US. Episodes # Race to the Rescue - Flynn is now able to run on the roads, but he is nervous and his wheels wobble. # Ol' Wheezy Wobbles - Ol' Wheezy has stopped working. The Logging Locos do not know what to do, but Thomas is sure he can help. # Express Coming Through - Dowager Hatt is having a party and has invited some very important visitors. # Percy and the Monster of Brendam - Percy believes one of Salty's tales and looks for "the monster of Brendam". # Ho Ho Snowman - Charlie hides behind a snowman and as Henry passes, Charlie pretends to be it. # Flash Bang Wallop! - A photographer wants to take some pictures of the engines for a book. # Thomas and the Rubbish Train - Thomas helps Whiff pull a train to the waste dump. # Thomas Toots the Crows - Thomas helps keep the crows off Farmer McColl's seeds. # Bust My Buffers! - Gordon's buffer is broken and he is given a Diesel's buffer. # Percy and the Calliope - Percy tries to save a calliope from the Smelter's Yard. # Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor - Thomas helps a famous composer look for inspiration. # Salty's Surprise - Edward tries to find Salty a Christmas present. # Sodor Surprise Day - Thomas tries to get Gordon to have fun on Sodor Surprise Day, but ruins the fireworks. # Emily's Winter Party Special - Sir Topham Hatt tells Emily that she can pull the presents train if she finds his top hat. # Muddy Matters - James needs to travel on muddy tracks to get Farmer McColl's sheep to the fair, but does not want to dirty his paintwork. # Whiff's Wish - Whiff wishes that he was as grand as Spencer. # Welcome Stafford - Spencer shows Stafford, the new electric shunting engine, around Sodor, but ignores a warning that Stafford's batteries could run out. # Don't Bother Victor! - The Thin Controller leaves Peter Sam in charge of the narrow gauge railway. # Happy Birthday, Sir! - Thomas and Winston, the new track inspection vehicle, restore an open-top carriage for the Fat Controller's birthday. # The Christmas Express Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Stafford * Flynn * Winston * Victor * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Rusty * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Cranky * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Percival * The Duchess of Boxford * Farmer McColl * The Photographer * The Famous Composer * A Schoolboy * Stanley (does not speak) * Scruff (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Captain (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * The Duke of Boxford (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Belle (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Engineer (cameo) * The Firefighter (cameo) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * The Bargeman (cameo) * The Two Bakers (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Railway Inspector (cameo) * The Railway Coal Inspector (cameo) * The Small Boy (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * City of Truro (possible cameo) Mighty Mac and Duke may appear. Cast USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Bash, Sir Topham Hatt, and 'Arry or Bert * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, and 'Arry or Bert * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, and the Duchess of Boxford * Ben Small as Ferdinand, Charlie, and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, and Dowager Hatt * Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie * Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand and Rocky * David Bedella as Victor * Steven Kynman as Paxton and Peter Sam UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Ferdinand, and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Percy, Whiff, Dash, Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Mr. Percival, the Photographer, the Famous Composer and the Man at the Fire * Matt Wilkinson as Charlie, Bash, Victor, Rocky, Cranky, and Farmer McColl * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, and the Schoolboy * Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, Bertie, and Butch * Steven Kynman as Paxton and Peter Sam * Kerry Shale as Diesel and 'Arry or Bert * William Hope as 'Arry or Bert Trivia * This will be Sharon Miller's last season as head writer. * This will be the last season animated by Nitrogen Studios. Source * http://library.digiguide.tv/lib/programmenextshowing/237292&hPage=4 Category:Television Series Category:Future Releases